sasuke's pet
by blackrainbowkitsune
Summary: Naruto has orange fox ears and nine black tipped tails,and black bird wings how will his friends react when they find out? well lets find out :::sasunaru:::
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**: okay this is clearly fan made so no flaming on how out of line this is! anyway please enjoy..oh and this is my furst story so not to mean

**summory**: Naruto has orange fox ears and nine black tiped tails,and black bird wings how will his friends react when they find out? well lets find out --sasunaru

**WARNING**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!...but I wish I did TT and this is YAOI BOYxBOY! so if ya don't like don't read,and there may be some rape,lemon in later chapters...I dunno yet

Naruto woke up and started his normal routine,He took a shower,Got dressed,Brushed his hair and his tails,yes naruto has orange fox ears and nine fluffy tails with black at the end,And he has black feathered wings on his back.He walked to his dresser and put on a orange jump suit,which he hated but had to ware it so no one will see behind his mask;yes its true naruto hated konaha and all the people in it,but all of his so called friends think he loves konaha and all the people in it.But the truth is they know nothing about REAL naruto.

but there was one person naruto liked;no loved and that was the uchiha sasuke himself.he didn't know why but he loved sasuke ever since he saw him,but his dreams were crushed when Itachi killed sasuke's family,ever since then sasuke acted as if he really hated Naruto.So one day Naruto gave up and started to think sasuke as a rival,but no matter what he still loved sasuke deep down.

He sighed and and walked to his small kitchen. "I can't belive these stupid people will only sell me ramen!" Naruto said making some ramen.He ate it and glanced at the clock and sighed again.

"Time to go meet team seaven again." he said walking to the door and stoped as red chakura formed over him.and his ears,tails and wings disapered,He walked out to meet his team again.He got out his mp3player(thats what I have)and swiched it to 'I Hate Everything About You'and sang alone to it quiety.The song reminded him of Sasuke.

He finaley got to the bridge,But of course he was the furst there.He walked over to the railling(I think thats what its called)and leaned agents it stareing at his reflection in the water.

The song ended and he put it in his pocket."Hey dobe." Sasuke said and naruto jumped at the sudden noise but relaxed "..whatever..." was the only reply from the blonde, not even looking at sasuke.

'whatever? naruto never says that..why Isn't he hyper and he didn't get mad at me for insulting him' sasuke thought.but was interrupted by a loud noise."SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura yelled clinging to sasuke's arm.

"Sakura get OFF ME!" he yelled at the pink headed girl."Ummm...sasuke I was wondering if you will go out with me?! please!!" Sakura begged Sasuke,"No" Sasuke said for the millionth time.

"Oi! saku-" naruto tryed to say but was inerrupted "NO!! NARUTO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU SO STOP ASKING BAKA!" Sakura yelled think thats what he was going to ask.

Naruto just snorted."Thats not what I was going to say, I was going to say there is no point in asking sasuke out.He's just going to turn you down,I think you need to stop asking." the blonde kitsune said to his female team mate.he sat on the railling.

"Yeah right like I'm doing that! your just saying that so I whould stop asking him out so YOU can ask me out! but to bad cause I whould never go out with someone like YOU!! your NOTHING like sasuke-kun! your a slob,never eat anything other then ramen,and that orange jump suit is so uncool AND your loud,annoying,upnoxious and your a baka" Sakura said to kitsune.

Sasuke was so mad at her for calling naruto all thoes thing,even though most was ture but he loved the blonde kitsune,yes sasuke loves the blonde dobe.but he doesnt know naruto loves him back.

Naruto fought the urge to let his ears,tails and wings out and then kill her.there where so many explanaions for all those things.he wasnt a slob people whould brake in his house in the night and mess up everything,the only thing they will sell him is ramen and the orange jump suit,loud,annoying,upnoxious and baka thing is part of his so called 'hyperactive ninja' mask.

But for some reasion,she made him want to cry,she was right if Sakura wont love him nether will sasuke there so different.  
he got off the railling and ran off to his house."Way to go sakura!" Sasuke said giving her a glare.

"Well he needed to hear that! you know its all true,well we whould be much better without him on our team." Sakura said."Yo! sorr-...where's naruto?" Kakashi asked his students. "Sakura said mean things to him and he ran off." Sasuke said glaring at her.

"...Well then trainning over for today Saku-...Sasuke go comfort Naruto." Kakashi said poofing away.And Sasuke walk to Naruto's apparntmaent "WAIT!! sasuke let me help!" Sakura said "No I think you hepled enough." Sasuke said walking away.

sowweh its shrot but i need your openion sowweh again if any wrong spelling a will try to make the next one longer reveiw please thank you o

**EDIT--**  
Okay! I tried to fix some stuff like the spelling and crap like that xD I didn't really edit the story or anything though.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**: okay this is clearly fan made so no flaming on how out of line this is! anyway please enjoy,oh and this is my furst story so not to mean;and I am SOOOOO sorry I took forever to right it here are the reasioin why  
1. I was lazy at furst  
2. then I got sick for a while  
3. then I got lazy again and I keep playing the sims2 computer game  
I give you the right to throw things at my whindow o but I  
really dont think you should

**summory**: Naruto has orange fox ears and nine black tiped tails,and black bird wings how will his friends react when they find out? well lets find out sasunaru

**WARNING**: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**...lord knows what I whould do to it ,this is YAOI BOYxBOY! so if ya don't like yaoi,u know where ur back button is;and there may be some rape,lemon in later chapters...I dunno yet (u can tell me what ya want)

Naruto ran to his apartment and slammed the door shut."stupid sakura!...I hate her!" he yelled slamming his fist into his palm over and over as if it was sakura's head.He sighed as red chakra was circling his feet,a few minutes later his nine fluffy tails where out along with two fluffy ears and two wings.Naruto walked over to his bed and plopped on it.

'I dont understand kit' Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

'What are you talking about?' Naruto said in his mind.

'I'm talking about how you hate this village,but you stay here anyway,why?' Kyuubi asked.

'...Because I..ummm...I dont know!' Naruto thought rolling over on his stomach 'well I guess the reasoin I stay is because there are people who care about me...' he awsered kyuubi.

'Like who?'Kyuubi asked.

'Well Iruka,Kakashi,Tsunade...and all my friends...' Naruto said.

'Okay Iruka is never there for you when you need him,it seems that Kakashi cares more about trainnig sasuke then you,and if Tsunade cared so much about about you then how come she doesn't give you a better place to live in? why doesn't she stop everyone from being mean to you?' Kyuubi asked.

'Will she cant do anything about everyone being mean to me I just have to learn to ignore them and there glares...and all the other things they do to me. there is no point in liveing in a better house people will still find me and brake everything ,Iruka has kids to teach but he does treats me to ramen once an a while,but the thing about kakashi does seem true,but I still have my friends' Naruto said.

'And your so called 'friends' dont get me started!' Kyuubi laughed.

'Okay! I get it! I dont have very good friends' Naruto said rolling off the bed and walking to his small kitchen. He grabed a ramen and cooked it, He sat on his small chouch and started eating it untill the door bell rang scaring Naruto makeing him jump off the chouch and land on the floor face furst.his ramen feel on his head pouring all over his face.

"ow!" Naruto said getting off the floor as the door bell rang again "Yeah yeah I heard it the furst time!" Naruto said walking to the door and opened it.

"...What do you want teme?" Naruto asked annoyed at the pain in his head."I came to check..up...on...you..." Sasuke said with a confused expression mixed with suprize.

"What is your problem?" Naruto asked raiseing an eyebrow at Sasuke."Ummm whats with the furry animal parts?" Sasuke asked looking Naruto up and down

Naruto got wide eyed,and put his hands over his fox ears to see if they where there "Eep!" Naruto sqeeked realising his ears and tails where out plus his whings "W-What animals parts?! I dont have animal parts your just seeing things..Eheheh..." Naruto panicked "Umm I-I-I gotta go!!" Naruto said and ran out the door past Sasuke and into the distance.

"hn." Sasuke sighed watching the small orange Naruto run off. 'If I was seeing things,Naruto wouldn't have panicked...' Sasuke thought.

--with Naruto--  
Naruto ran through the forest to his special spot,He whent there any time he needed to calm down or just to relax and get away from the drunk villagers.

He finally arrived at his spot; Its was a beautiful place its had a big water fall that glitterd in the moon light,A river that seemed like it whent on forever,There where no dirt spots its was all grass and lots of beautiful flowers all over the place.

And to top it off there where animals all around,Birds chirping and flying about,Foxes running around Naruto's feet,Fish in the river.

"Its so relaxing here." Naruto said walking to the river and sat down "I wounder if sasuke will start asking a bunch of questions tomorrow" Naruto asked himself and put his feet in the river and closed his eyes.

A head poped out of the water a little bit away from Naruto's feet, "Hi I'm Danny(1)." a boy said "AHHH!!" Naruto yelled and jumped up off the ground and fell on his butt.

"Sorry did I scare you?"Danny asked.

Naruto stared at Danny in the oddess way, "Eh...y-your a m-mermaid..." Naruto said a little freaked out.

Danny got an annoyed face "It's merMAN not merMAID.".

"Oh..umm sorry." Naruto said and walked over to the river where Danny was "I didn't know there real mermans and mermaids." Naruto said surpized.

"Yeah well now you do;Its not that suprizing,I mean there are demons in this world so that means there can be mermaids to." Danny said swimming around.

"Well I guess thats true." Naruto sighed and sat down on the grass "do you have any friends?" Naruto asked him.

Danny stoped swimming,"I did have two...but I think they mite be dead...and they where my only friends...they didn't treat me weird cause I was a merman either." Danny sighed.

"Well how about I be your friend?"Naruto said "Really? You dont think im a freak?"Danny asked.

"No I would never think anyone was a freak...cause I know how it feels to be treated like a freak,And no one deserves to be treated like that." Naruto grined his foxy grin."why do poeple treat you mean?" Danny asked while tilting his head.

"well I have the Kyuubi sealed in me,And Kyuubi's the one who attacked konaha so every one takes it out on me." Naruto sighed

"Ohh I'm sorry,I know I will never treat you like that." Danny smiled.

Naruto held out his pinkey and Danny just looked at him oddly,"Lets promiss to be friends forever!" Naruto grined his foxy grin.Danny smiled and locked his pinky with Naruto's.

--

1.OKAY if you want to know what Danny looks like go to kawaiisasunaru gallery on deviantart and click the pic that says Danny.

yay I made this one longer dance

**EDIT--**  
yay! I fixed some mispelled words in here w I'm going to start working on the next chapter tonight : but tomorrow school starts so I probably wont have to much time but I still will have a lot of free time since I'm homeschool x ANYWAY I hope you all don't think I'm dead xD I'm back and I'm going to try and get off my lazy ass and write more! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**: okay this is clearly fan made so no flaming on how out of line this is! anyway please enjoy..oh and this is my furst story so not to mean.

**summory**: Naruto has orange fox ears and nine black tiped tails,and black bird wings how will his friends react when they find out? well lets find out --sasunaru

**WARNING**: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**!!...but I wish I did TAT and this is YAOI BOYxBOY! so if ya don't like don't read,and there may be some rape,lemon in later chapters...I dunno yet

-  
Naruto woke up and sat up in his bed "Was that Danny dude real or in my dream?" He said to himself while yawning "Well whatever it doesn't really matter." He stretched his arms and got out of bed "Wake up to another day like any other." He walked to his dresser and got dressed,ate ramen then tried to make his wings,tails and his ears go away. Sadly only his wings and 8 tails went away. Leaving one tail and two ears left "...EH?" Naruto was,of course, confused. So he tried to make them go away again but failed "Ugh! This is just great." He cursed under his breathe.

"Hmm...how should I cover this up?" He mumbled looking around his small apartment.

'_**Try on a hat or something stupid.**_' Kyuubi said to naruto.

"Oh! Great Idea." He said out load and grabbed a black an' orange hat putting it on. "I guess I could always put on a jacket or something.." He grabbed a trench coat and put it on so his tail was covered up."Good thing it's cold outside."

Naruto looked at his watch "Shit. I'm late to training." He cursed to himself and ran out of the apartment building and to the normal spot they always meet "Gah! since when I do I sleep in like that." He said still running.

-  
"Where the hell is Naruto!!" Sakura yelled getting fed up with waiting for about two hours."Hn." Sasuke crosses his arms and leaned on a tree and not really paying attention to Sakura,he was in deep thought about what he saw yesterday.

"Oi! Sasuke are you even paying attention?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke "Your staring into space again" She said waving her hand in front of Sasuke's face.

He snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "Hn"

"Ugh, that's like all you say, you do realize that isn't even a real word right? RIGHT?" She complained at him "...Hn" "UGH!" She pulled her hair"

"Fine whatever say 'HN' as much as you want." She crossed her arms and huffed.

Kakashi looked at Sakura "Something troubling you?" He asked. "No. Naruto is just taking way to long."

"HEY!!" Naruto yelled from a distance,running up to his team mates. "S..Sorry I'm late" Naruto said as he finally caught up to them. "I over slept and my alarm clock wouldn't go off." He sighed catching his breath.

"ABOUT TIME NARUTO! And no excuses!" Sakura yelled at him,grabbing him by the collar and shaking him harshly "ACK!" Naruto yelled getting dizzy from being shaken so much.

"Hey, Naruto what's with the hat and the trench coat?" She asked with a puzzled expression and stopped shaking him.

"Well, it's kind of cold out here so I decided to put one on." He said simply holding his head making sure his hat hasn't fallen off.

"Your hiding something under that hat aren't you?" Sakura asked him while putting her hands on her hips. "Whoa? No no." He answered a little shaky.

" here." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm. "Hey! lemme go! lemme go!" Naruto said flailing his arms around."Stop acting crazy dobe your ganna hit me." Sasuke said annoyed.

"lemme go! HELP! I'm being raped!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyebrow just twitched while Sakura sweatdroped."Naruto stop yelling." He said even more annoyed and hit Naruto over the head. "OW!" Naruto held his head with his free hand,anime tears going down his cheeks "Molester!Raper!Demon!Zombie!" He yelled at Sasuke.

Kakashi was just leaning against the tree,watching the interesting sight before him."Well as fun as it is to watch this,we should get to training."

Sasuke let go of Naruto making him fall to the ground "Hn."

"Ow." Naruto rubbed his head then stood back up. "Jackass" he mumbled glaring at Sasuke.

-----After a few hours of training-----

"Great training team,you can go home now." Kakashi said as he poofed away.

"Whew, that training was longer then last time." Sakura sighed. "I'm headed home, see you guys later." She waved at Sasuke and Naruto as she walked away.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto waved at her then his hand fell back to his side and he slowly turned his head to Sasuke who was staring at him."Why are you staring at me you weirdo." He said or more like mumbled the last part.

"Naruto I saw you had those ears and those 't try to lie, now show me." He said in his normal cold voice.

"I have nothing to tell." he crossed his arms at Sasuke "You were just seeing things since your just so weird." He sticked his tongue at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Naruto your horrible at lying" He said grabbing Naruto's wrist tightly. "H-Hey!" Naruto slightly yelled glaring at sasuke "Let go of my wrist." He complained trying to get his hands free of the Uchiha's grip.

"Hn." Sasuke just ignored Naruto's complains and let go of one of Naruto's wrist so he could take off Naruto's hat to reveal nothing but blond hair. "S-See..I have nothing to hide." Naruto said to Sasuke feeling so releaved that his ears weren't there anymore.

"..Hn." Sasuke was slightly confused, he knew what he saw but yet he sees nothing right now. "Whatever" He let go of Naruto's wrist and walked away.

Naruto just sighed '_That was WAY to close._.' He thought to himself as Sasuke was finally out of sight, Then he went home as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke was walking down the street,his hands were in his pockets since it was quite cold outside,enough to see your breathe.  
It was nighttime and most shops were closed for the night.

Sasuke contintly was thinking about Naruto,he wasn't sure if the ears we're real or not anymore so he decided to go give the dobe a vist.  
He knocked on Naruto's apparment door.

Naruto heard a knock at the door "Ugh.." He looked at the clock to see it was 12:30Am "Who the hell is at the door this time.." He threw his feet over the bed and got up.

He walked to the door and opened it "Teme? What are you doing here,it's fucking 12 in the morning." He said while looking at Sasuke with a tired look on his face.

Sasuke walked in and shut the door "Look Naruto,I know your hiding something from me,tell me if what I saw was real or not." He said to Naruto. "W-what? ..I..I don't know what your talking about teme."

Sasuke slammed Naruto against the door "Naruto stop it,I know your lieing now tell me." Naruto looked away from Sasuke while keeping quite."Dammit Naruto just tell me." He said and forced Naruto to look at him.  
"..Fine.." Naruto said as he made all of his tails,ears and his two wings apear "Happy..?" Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"So,you do have these?" Sasuke said and grabbed one of Naruto's ears causing the blonde to whimper."Please..Don't hurt me Sasuke.." Sasuke let go of Naruto's ear "I'm not going to hurt you Naruto." "You're not?..You..don't think I'm a demon?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not Naruto." Sasuke said and nuzzled Naruto's neck causing the boy to blush."Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto asked him."Well Naruto those ears..and those tails..they make you look very fuckable." Sasuke said.  
He sucked on Naruto's neck "S-Sasuke s-stop it!" Naruto said in surprised and pushed Sasuke away from him "What's wrong with you?!" He yelled at Sasuke

"Sorry Naruto but I can't hold it back any more,those ears of yours just pushed me over the edge." He said and grabbed Naruto's wrist pulling him away from the door and onto the couch,then he gets ontop of Naruto.  
He sucked his neck again creating a hickey."S..sasu..ke...stop it.." Naruto moaned softly "Do you really want me to stop?" He smirked and licked down Naruto's neck.

Naruto moaned again "S-stop.." He said again as Sasuke moved his hand down Naruto's chest and pulled his shirt off then plays with Naruto's nipple with his tongue,making the blonde moan louder.

Naruto arched up his back "Ah..m-moree Sas..uke.." He moaned and of course Sasuke obeyed by moving his free hand down Naruto's chest and rubbed his clothed crotch.  
Naruto moaned while shutting his eyes "Heh,good thing I didn't stop then eh kitsune? Since you seem to be enjoying yourself." He smirked

Sasuke moved his hand in Naruto's pajama pants and stroked his member,Naruto moaned loudly and gripped the side of the continued to rub Naruto's cock,faster and moaned again and came into Sasuke's hand "Ah..S-Sasuke.." Naruto panted and looked at Sasuke "Hmm..want to continue this in the bedroom?" Sasuke smirked and licked the cum off his hand."...B..but.." Naruto protsted shyly."No buts Naruto." Sasuke said and picked Naruto up bridal style and took him to his bedroom and sat him on his bed while removing the rest of Naruto's clothes before removing his own clothes."Spred your legs."

Naruto darkly blushed and spred his legs slowly while moving his tails out of the way "Good boy." Sasuke said and placed his member at Naruto's entrance "Get ready." He said and pushed himself inside Naruto,making the boy bit his lower lip and tightly shut his eyes."A-Ah!" Naruto yelped "S-Sasuke..th-that hurts!" Naruto said his eyes getting watery "I know Naruto just relax and it'll feel better." Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck and starting thrusting in and out of him with a slow pace until he heard Naruto's small moans become louder which make him go faster.

Sasuke pulled out of him and fliped Naruto on his stomach and knees with his ass in the air then grabbed onto his hips while slamming back into Naruto hitting his prostate causing the boy to moan very loud.  
He continued to fuck the boy until they reached their limits,he came hard into Naruto while Naruto came all over the we're both breathing hard "Ah..S..sasuke..you..your good.." Naruto said with his face still fully flustered."Heh..thanks." Sasuke pulled out of Naruto while most of his cum ran down Naruto's inner thighs,he then layed next to him.

Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke's chest then Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy,pulling him closer "Sasuke..I.." Sasuke looked at him "You what?" "I..n-nothing." He quickly said and buried his face into Sasuke's chest "Tell me." "Well..I..love you..Sasuke.." He said while blushing. "Heh.." Sasuke smirked "I love you too dobe." "Y-you do?!" Naruto said and looked at him while smiling that grin of his "Yes,I do." He chuckled lightly and ruffled Naruto's hair.  
"Now go to sleep Naruto." He said "Okay.." Naruto yawned and shut his eyes to soon fall asleep with Sasuke.


End file.
